Wenn ein Spiel zu Ende geht
by Hugin
Summary: Schuldig thinks about a game he used to play.


**_Wenn ein Spiel zu Ende geht _**

**_by hugin_**

First of all English is not my native language, so be nice to me. Spelling and grammar are my biggest foes, even in German. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in my little fanfiction.

By the way „Wenn ein Spiel zu Ende geht" means "When a game comes to an end".

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Please review, or else I'll be sad and cry. And you don't want me to cry, do you?

**_Wenn ein Spiel zu Ende geht _**

It was a game, a funny game, to hunt him down, to make him beg, to make him scream. And I don't mean this in a good way.

I liked to see fear in his eyes, to taste it in his mind.

It was amusing, when he ran away from me, or at least when he tried it. I always caught him.

And it was certainly entertaining, when he tried to fight me, when he hissed like the kitten, that he is.

He actually believed that he could beat me, escape me, no matter how often he was proven wrong.

I liked to hurt him and I was good at it.

But then the things changed; not all of sudden, oh no this would've been far too easy. They changed little by little, step by step.

I didn't hurt him as much as I could anymore; not that I had this done anytime. I mean, I could have killed him anytime I wanted, but I didn't.

Don't get me wrong, the only reason, why I let him live, was because he was more fun this way. Dead men aren't very entertaining!

So I didn't hurt him too much anymore. I began to dislike the taste of his fear. I still liked to fight him, to defeat him, to force him to submission. But I wondered how it would feel, when would submit to me out of his own will.

Fuck, I even liked to pet him, to run my fingers through his hair; scared the shit out of him, when I've done it first.

It was strange to be gentle to him, but in a way it was more satisfying than any other thing, that I have done to him. I still wanted his submission, and I had no problem by taking it, forcing him to give in to me, but I made always sure that there was no permanent damage. It was really strange.

Strange, yes this is a good word to describe my feelings toward him. I didn't love him; I doubted that I was able to feel love. Hell, I didn't even like him, at least I thought so. I just didn't feel the urge to hurt him. And this is really odd. I like hurting people, to crush their hopes and dreams. Sometimes I go out, just to destroy the life of an 'innocent'. But this is only a pastime. They are fun for one evening, for a few minutes, nothing more. It's too easy to destroy them.

But he, he is special.

When we first met, I didn't even look at him. His little team mates had much more potential to entertain me. For example the little boy, in his way he was crazier than Farf. He actually believed that he did the right thing. Crazy simple crazy, but still amusing.

Or the redhead; every time I visited his little, empty head, it was 'All my fault, all is my fault. I'm a bad person. I need to be punished. I need to suffer.' Like a broken record.

So I let him suffer. I visited his dreams, filled them with death and pain. But no matter what I've done, he still asked for more. And I gladly obeyed his wishes.

However, the two started to bore me, but there were still the two other kittens.

No matter how much I'm bored I would never touch soccer-boy. First of all he is as interesting as a sleeping pill; secondly this one belonged to Brad. And not even I mess with the almighty Oracle.

So there was only one left. I didn't expect him to last very long. I even bet with myself that I would kill him within a week. But then I touched his mind and was stunned; so much pain and longing.

And then my game began. I invaded his dreams. I watched him, followed him, beat him up, captured him, tormented him and let him go, only to have captured him again.

I killed a few of his dates, just because I could. Short, I acted like the typical horror movie psycho.

I was surprised, that I didn't get bored with him. Even after I played with him for years, I still was amused by him.

This never happened before. I always got tired of my toys, sooner or later.

I still played with the other kittens and some random innocent, but he, he was my favourite victim. I paid more attention to him than to any other toy I ever had. He should have been flattered, but I doubt that he was.

He had my attention for several years, before my feelings changed. He was almost broken at this time.

When I noticed that I didn't need him death, didn't _want_ him death, I was shocked. That he of all people wasn't unimportant for me.

I stayed away form him for a while and thought about the situation. I realized that I had gone soft with him for a few months. I didn't hit him; I didn't torment him, at least not too much. On the other hand I couldn't leave him alone. I spent more time with him as before and I enjoyed this time even more. Just watching him was somehow satisfying.

It would have been smart to kill him then or at least to leave him alone, but I couldn't stand it. I had to see him. And since I am who I am, I went to see him.

When I caught him the next time, I didn't hurt him. I just caressed him. Every time I touched him he flinched away. He was more afraid of me as when I actually hit him.

But I liked it; I liked to be gentle to him. I liked how smooth his skin felt, how soft his hair was.

At this point I my dislike of his fear had grown to hate. I hated it, when he was afraid of me. But I figured out that his fear wasn't surprising. I was sure he would get over it. I just had to be patient.

It was like taming a wild animal or a dog that was beaten to often.

He never came, when I called, I always had to catch him. I dragged him to a cheap hotel to caress him; just some light touches almost like tickling. I wanted, needed to feel him.

The first few times I had to tie him up, before I could play with his hair.

I slept beside him, enjoying his presence. I discovered that he had a scent that could make addicted.

He was confused when I smiled my nicest smile. I talked to him, nothing important just some smalltalk. He never said a word, or relaxed, always expecting to be hit, no matter how often I told him that I wouldn't hurt him anymore. He just lay in the bed and waited.

But with the time he got used to it. It took a great amount of telepathic persuasion and a greater patience till he didn't fight me anymore.

He let me caress him, talked sometimes; very monosyllabic, but he talked nevertheless.

He was still wary around me; a part of him wanted to run away, but another part of him sought the affection I gave to him.

Then one day I heard him call after me. He was in pain and hardly conscious.

I immediately looked for him and when I found him, it was almost too late. He was half death and surrounded by some would-be-killers.

They died fast, I would have let them suffer, but he was in danger. They tried to fight me but of course this was futile.

I brought him home and ignored Nagis astonished looks. He lay bleeding in my arms when I took him to my room where a doctor already waited. It's useful to have an oracle around!

It hook him weeks to heal. I took care for him, made sure that he was comfortable.

This was the first time that he smiled at me. It was cautious and unsure, but it was also one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I intensified my effort to make him comfortable around me. And it worked. He relaxed and didn't flinch away as soon as I looked at him.

I didn't go out any more to keep him company. To pass time, we started to talk. First it was just random stuff, but our small talk developed into conversation. He began to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed his. I could take much more pleasure from his mind if he was happy as when he was afraid.

I spent so much time with him that I got used to his constant presence. After he was healthy again, I wasn't willing to let him go. And surprisingly he didn't want to go. So he stayed.

It took almost a year till we kissed the first time. He was the one that made the first move, but after that I took the initiative. I didn't force him to anything, not anymore. After several weeks I slept with him. Or to be more exactly after several weeks I had sex with him. He slept in my bed almost the whole last year because I liked to have him near and he didn't argue. So technical we were sleeping together for a long time.

My team-mates don't question my caring for him. They simple accept it. Nagi thinks it's strange that I can go out and kill anybody, be it man, woman or child and than buy some flowers or chocolate for my kitten.

His team-mates think he is death and sometimes I torment them with a ghost that blames them for his death.

I still like to play with them now and then, although I have now better things to do, like spoil my kitten.

I don't let him kill anymore. First I thought I might be fun to hunt with him but he is just too soft-hearted.

I have to admit that I like him, even love him. I was wrong when I thought that I can't love, because I love him. My love may be possessive, dark and tainted, but it is love anyway.

I will never let him go, he may be my weakness but he is mine.

No matter what Yohji is mine and he will remain it.

End

I hope you enjoyed reading.

Bye hugin


End file.
